Seu melhor aniversário
by Rin Taisho Sama
Summary: No aniversário de Rin, tudo estava parecendo dar errado, até que algo pode mudar tudo. Será?


**Decidi postar essa one, ela foi presente de niver para uma amiga muito especial minha e filhota da fake, Shyu Nagahashi ou Michelle Nogueira como ela posta aqui e adivinhem a data e os anos ^^ heheh!**

**Foi a minha primeira tentativa, então dê um crédito :P e reviews heheh...**

Seu melhor aniversário...

Dia 06 de dezembro. Rin acordava radiante, afinal estava completando seus 14 aninhos, não poderia se sentir mais feliz. Estava loucamente correndo pela casa, não encontrava ninguém ali, isso só aumentava suas suspeitas e curiosidades.

Rin era uma estudante que como todas no dia de seu niver proclamava feriado. Então para não perder sequer um segundo de uns dos dias mais especiais do ano, resolveu sair ao encontro de suas amigas, mesmo sabendo que essas fugiam dela, com isso resolveu fazer surpresa.

Vestiu um vestido preto básico larguinho uma sandália, um pouco de maquiagem e foi atrás delas.

No caminho...

Rin estava tão feliz que nem olhava para os lados, em umas das esquinas haviam um cruzamento, que era bem difícil de atravessar, Rin com sua alegria olhou para os lados e atravessou, quer dizer, tentou, pois um carro acabou esbarrando nela e fazendo cair no meio fio.

Um sujeito nervoso saiu do carro.

- ESTA VENDO SEU IDIOTA O QUE FEZ????...berrava com o outro que ainda estava no volante.

Este chegou perto da garota, logo percebeu que estava acordando..

- Onde estou...eu mor- ri...não acredito..justo hoje...e começou a chorar.

O outro espantado.

- Ouw garota , você não morreu não viu!

Rin continuava a chorar.

- Ouw garota ouviu o que eu disse..ouw garota..para de chorar... VOCÊ NÃO MORREU...OUVIU..?!

Rin que até então estava inconsolável, levantou os olhos para ver quem dirigia a ela, encontrou um par de olhos dourados lindo e duas orelhinhas no topo da cabeça, como um estalo se levantou como não tivesse acontecido nada e começou a cariciar as orelhinhas deles.

- Que Kawai...ahhhh que linnndo!!! - seus olhos brilhavam

- aff..., era preferível ter morrido.

O motorista então saiu.

- Esta bem garota? - Sério e sem qualquer expressão.

Rin parou e o olhou, era lindo assim como o orelhinha, mas achou ele mais.

- É to..to sim...é me desculpa falou Rin baixando a cabeça.

- COMO? agente te atropela e você pede desculpas??? Inuyasha estava em choque.

- Ora se seu tivesse prestado mais atenção e parado de pensar em meu aniversário...

O outro se aproximou

- Melhor irmos para calçada antes que todos nós somos atropelados

Ela concordou

- Você disse que estava pensando em aniversário, por acaso hoje é o seu?

Ela corou...

- é é sim...^-^

- Oh que inconveniência a minha te atropelo e não digo o meu nome.

- Sessshoumaru

- Rin ^^

- Inuyasha ^^v

- Então vou indo garotos, foi um prazer em conhecê-los.

- Calma, espere, o que vai fazer agora?

- Eu ee eu vou para casa, quer dizer para casa das minhas amigas.

- Acho melhor acompanhá-la Rin vejo que ainda não esta bem.

- Hum tudo bem..Inuyasha.

Entraram no carro e seguiram para a casa de Kagome

Bateram na porta e a mãe de Kagome atendeu...

- Oi Rin – sorridente.

- Oi Senhora, onde esta a Kagome?

- Oh desculpe Rin ela não se encontra.

- Ahh tudo bem...então vou indo...tchau!

Os meninos esperavam no jardim.

- Você não ia ficar?

- E ia, mas ela não esta..vou para casa – aparenta tristeza

Sesshoumaru que até então estava calado desda a hora que se apresentou..

- Rin gostaria de ir a praia?

Um largo sorriso abriu..

- Claro, vamos!

- Ehhh gente..desculpa mas não vai dar, tenho curso agora.o\

- Ahhh , então deixa. - desanimada

- Deixar por que Rin, se Inuyasha não pode, nos podemos...é o minimo que posso fazer pelo acontecido.

- Então vamos!\o/

A praia não era muito longe,deixaram o carro e foram caminhando.

Permaneceram calados novamente até chegarem na areia.

Rin sorria abertamente e ao seu lado o youkai contemplava aquele belo sorriso.

" Acho que ter me mudado pra cá, não foi uma má idéia como havia falado"

Rin com um impulso, saiu correndo puxando Sesshoumaru, que só conseguiu acompanhá-la, mas nisso Rin tropeçou levando Sesshoumaru junto.

Ambos riam.

- Nossa nunca imaginei ser atropelada e arranjar amigos tão rápido assim..falava entre gargalhadas.

Sesshoumaru arrumou um fio de cabelo que estava nos olhos de Rin e disse:

- E eu nunca imaginei conhecer alguém tão feliz e que me fizesse sentir o mesmo.

Com isso ambos ficaram sérios, Rin vermelha como um tomate.

- Eee.. vamos andar na beira do mar?

- Tem outro lugar que prefiro andar. - olhava sedutor e carinhosamente.

Rin não entendeu o que ele quis dizer, somente depois que sentiu a pele de seus lábios serem tocados gentilmente por aquele belo rapaz, que anteriormente quase a matou e novamente fazia o mesmo.

Ela deixou se entregar por aqueles braços que a segurava pela cintura e cariciava sua nuca, ainda permaneciam deitados, ele calmamente aprofundava os beijos nos lábios macios e deliciosos. Ficaram assim por horas entre beijos, carícias e gargalhadas.

Horas se passaram até o sol não esta mais ali presente, terminaram de ver o último raio de sol e antes de levantarem.

Sesshoumaru aproximou perto da orelha de Rin e com um sussurro sensual:

- Happy birthday to you,

happy birthday to you,

happy birthday my Rin,

happy birthday to you...

Rin dava leves risos, tanto de achar lindo o que ele estava fazendo, ainda por cima por ele aparentar ser tão sério e ainda mais pela sensação que ele causava em seu corpo por esta aproximação.

- Espero ter gostado do meu presente pequena. -falava acariciando-a.

- Pode ter certeza que sim, pois esse é, esta sendo e será, meu melhor aniversário. Seu sorriso era iluminador.

- Se depender de mim não só os aniversários.

Selaram mais uma vez os lábios e caminharam para fora da praia abraços indo ao encontro dos próximos presentes e alegrias que aguardavam por Rin.

Fim...

**Muito obrigada **

**Bjs lindas...**


End file.
